


Barney/Marshall/Lily Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the OT3 Barney/Marshall/Lily from How I Met Your Mother.Warnings: dom/sub, minor violence, non-con situations (mild), bondage, threesome/polyamory, domestic abuse





	1. Behind Closed Doors

Outside this room, Barney Stinson is utterly in control -- a smooth-talking, skilled manipulater, an arrogant player who goes home with a different girl every night, then leaves her crying in the morning because he had _really_ convinced her he cared.  
  
Inside this room -- that persona does not exist.  
  
Sometimes, he's not sure if _he_ exists anymore.  
  
Whatever they choose to dish out to him on any given night is exactly what he accepts from them. His pleasure, his pain: neither matters -- only what they can take from him.  
  
Behind this door, he's nothing more than their toy.  
  
And surrender is such a blessed relief that he keeps coming back for more.


	2. Human Sushi Platter

"Okay. I'm, uh... not so sure about this..."  
  
"Relax, Barney. It's gonna be great. And you're going to look _so_ amazing. Just lie still and let me finish. And quit trying to peek! Do I need to adjust your blindfold?"  
  
"No. I can't see a damn thing. What are you doing, anyway? What smells like fish?"  
  
"Shh. Don't make me gag you. I mean... I'm going to eventually anyway, but... not yet."  
  
"What? Lily... let me up..."  
  
"Stop struggling, Barney, I'm warning you..."  
  
"You're _warning_ me? Yeah. I'm scared."  
  
*slap* "You should be."  
  
" _Ow!_ Marshall? I didn't even know you were here. So what, you've just been... sitting there all silent and _watching_ while she does... whatever it is she's... doing... to me? That's just creepy, dude... and _damn_ , Lily, that's _cold_! What _is_ that? It feels like... _mmph_!"  
  
"Marshall! I was gonna let him go without it a little while longer..."  
  
"I don't know how you put up with it. I would have put the gag on _first_."  
  
"Mmmpph!"  
  
"Relax, Barney. If you had any idea how pretty you look right now... the black leather on your wrists and ankles... on your eyes and mouth... and... even more interesting places..."  
  
*quiet, helpless moaning*  
  
"I've gotta admit, I had my doubts, Lily. But he's freakin' _hot_ like this. We'll have to take our time... er... cleaning up... after dinner."  
  
"Oh, trust me, I don't plan on letting him up for a good long while..."


	3. Big Dreams

"Hey, Barney... are you awake?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Barney?"  
  
"..."  
  
" _Barney! Are you awake?_ "  
  
*grumbles* "I am now."  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream."  
  
"That's funny. So did I."  
  
"I lived in this weird town where there were all kinds of vampires and monsters and stuff, and magic was real..."  
  
"I was in some nameless big city with a bad infestation of homeless people."  
  
"I was a witch. I could do all kinds of spells and stuff."  
  
"I was some kind of mad scientist dude, I think. I'd rigged up all kinds of weird gadgets and things to use in my life of crime..."  
  
*glares* "I was also a lesbian."  
  
*disgusted* "I was _in love_."  
  
"I held the love of my life in my arms as she was murdered. It was incredibly romantic and emotional."  
  
"I think I... accidentally _killed_ the love of my life."  
  
"Okay. Stop one-upping me with your mad scientist dreams, you jerk! Being a lesbian witch is way cooler!"


	4. Paying Rent

"Come on, Barney! _Please_ let me stay? I don't have anywhere else to go!"  
  
"Not my problem."   
  
Barney feigned complete disinterest, not even meeting her eyes as he answered her in a bored tone of voice. Lily had plenty of friends. He couldn't possibly be her last resort; and he was _not_ giving up his freedom for anyone.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"What if it _was_ your problem?"  
  
The change in Lily's tone drew his attention, and Barney looked up at her through wary eyes as he simply repeated his former statement.   
  
"It's not."  
  
Lily sauntered closer to him, her emerald gaze locked onto his face as she took something from her pocket. She eagerly drank in his reaction as he looked down at the photograph she held in her hand... then snatched it away from her, holding it up to stare at it in horror.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he demanded in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Does that matter?" She smirked. "And don't think that's the only copy, either. I'm not stupid."  
  
"That remains to be proven..."  
  
The sharp slap caught him off guard, and he raised a hand to his cheek, his eyes round and stunned as he stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You... you _slapped_ me..."  
  
"But you like that sort of thing, don't you, Barney?"   
  
Lily's voice was softly taunting as she moved closer to him, and Barney found himself instinctively backing away from her until his back was against the wall -- and yet, she kept coming, deliberately invading his space. She gestured toward the incriminating photo in his hand as she continued, seduction mingled with the mockery in her quiet words.  
  
"Being... hurt. Dominated..."   
  
Her hand rose to thread through his hair, pulling his head down so that she could whisper against his ear, each word slow and even and pronounced as her fingers tightened until her grip was just short of painful.  
  
"... being reduced to nothing more than someone's pretty... little... _bitch_."  
  
He shuddered, drawing in his breath sharply as Lily's free hand came to rest at his hips, fingernails gently drifting inward across the smooth fabric.  
  
"You like that... don't you, Barney?"  
  
He sighed, eyes closed in defeat as he forced himself to respond, though his voice was trembling with his rising arousal.  
  
"Let me guess. If I don't let you move in... you'll tell everyone..."  
  
"No." Lily shook her head, waiting until he met her eyes with curiosity. Her voice was hushed and enticing as she corrected his assumption. "If you _do_ let me move in... you'll never have to pay some stranger like _her_ again." She waved a hand toward the picture again.  
  
Barney's eyes went wide with understanding... and rising interest.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure. I'd need to... know that you could handle it..."  
  
"Oh, trust me, I could handle it!"  
  
"We'll see." Barney smirked. "Up for an audition?"  
  
Lily took a step back, her fingers still playing idly through his hair as she nodded casually.  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
Her fingers tightened and she twisted her hand hard in his hair, eliciting a yelp of surprised pain from his lips as she dragged his head down, one swift downward motion forcing him abruptly onto his knees.  
  
"Let's begin."


	5. A Lesson in Trust

"Hey. Barney?"  
  
Barney nodded as the pretty redhead ushered him through the front door of her apartment, a convulsive swallow visible in his throat. As the door closed firmly behind him, the other person in the room came into view -- a man with a tall, slightly husky frame and a disarmingly friendly smile, leaning against the back of a chair.  
  
"I'm Lily," the redhead announced, gesturing as she made her introductions, "and this is my boyfriend Marshall."  
  
"Hi, Barney."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Thanks so much for coming here to meet us," Lily continued, leading the way to the sofa and gesturing for him to sit down, though she did not sit down herself. "It's so much more convenient this way..."  
  
"And gives us a good idea of how willing to please you'll actually be," Marshall added as he exchanged a knowing smile with Lily.  
  
Barney nervously returned the smile, but he felt a brief swell of alarm as he remembered the doubts he'd had about coming here. It was usually his practice to meet any potential Doms in public, neutral settings, rather than making himself immediately vulnerable by meeting on their territory.  
  
Not to mention the actual physical danger of meeting a stranger for sexual purposes in a place where said stranger was totally in control.  
  
Lily picked up a printout sheet from the desk where their computer was set up, reading aloud from it.  
  
"Submissive male seeks dominant couple for occasional short term activities, with potential for more. _Soft so-called Doms need not apply._ "   
  
She looked up at him with a mildly puzzled frown. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
Barney held her gaze, his voice soft and solemn as he stated bluntly, without apology.  
  
"I'm not looking for someone who's gonna ask me every ten seconds whether or not I'm okay, whether they're hurting me. I'm here because I _want_ someone to hurt me... to take over completely and take whatever they need from me without restriction."  
  
"Without restriction," Lily echoed dubiously, clearly not quite believing him. "Aside from your safe word, of course."  
  
"I don't use them," Barney informed her flatly. "If I decide to enter an arrangement with the two of you... it will be because I've decided that I can trust you without it."  
  
" _No one_ should be trusted with _that_ much power."  
  
Barney looked up at Marshall's quiet statement, then looked away again at the appraising look Marshall was giving him.   
  
The three of them talked a little while longer about their backgrounds, personalities, likes and dislikes -- just basically getting to know each other.  
  
"I'd like to give it a... a trial run... if you guys want to..." Barney suggested at last. "For like... a few hours... and if we both enjoy it, well... then we can talk about something more long term..."  
  
Lily and Marshall exchanged a look before Lily looked at Barney and said, "We need to talk for just a minute. Will you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
Barney nodded and stayed where he was, quietly waiting for the couple to return.  
  
*************************  
  
"I like him," Lily decided, her voice hushed as they conferred in the bedroom. "He's... stunning, really. And I think he'd be a good match for us... but..." She frowned, shaking her head as she met her boyfriend's eyes with concern. "... he's _so_ reckless. It's dangerous. It's almost as if he... doesn't even _care_ if someone really hurts him. It's... self-destructive."  
  
"I know." Marshall nodded, frowning, before his smile broke into a hopeful half-smile. "But... maybe that just means... he needs us that much more..."  
  
**************************  
  
Barney had just enough time to get a little bit nervous before Lily and Marshall returned to the living room. She stood in front of the couch, looking down at him imperiously as she gave him their decision.  
  
"We've decided to give it a try."  
  
Barney nodded, opening his mouth to continue planning the arrangements. He jumped slightly when he felt Marshall's hands on him, one on his shoulder, pressing down slightly, and the other gripping his arm from behind.  
  
"Ready to begin?"  
  
A little breathless, Barney nodded, his heart racing with a mixture of fear and adrenaline.  
  
"Get on your knees," Marshall ordered softly.  
  
Barney immediately obeyed, crossing his wrists behind his back out of habit. His eyes were respectfully lowered, focused on Lily's black heels as she slowly paced closer to him until she was standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Does anyone know you're here?"  
  
His stomach lurched at that question, and Barney raised his eyes in alarm, searching her face for signs of danger as he replied in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
Her mouth twitched slightly in the barest beginnings of a knowing smile -- but a sharp slap across his face belied her humor, as his head was snapped to the side by the force of the blow. He tensed as she crouched in front of him, and a soft, firm hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her again.  
  
"No, they don't. You didn't tell anyone you were coming here. Did you?"  
  
His eyes widened, and he shook his head slightly in disbelief.   
  
_How could she possibly know?_  
  
"No," he admitted. "I didn't."  
  
She was quiet a moment, her expression solemn, her eyes glittering strangely as she finally responded in a whisper.  
  
"That was very stupid."  
  
Barney flinched slightly within her grasp, his body beginning to tremble as a shiver of apprehension ran up his spine, and he realized just how right she was.  
  
 _This is it. They know they've got me where they want me. No one knows I'm here, and they can do whatever they want to me... I'm going to die here tonight..._  
  
"You don't trust a total stranger with your life, Barney." Marshall spoke softly from beside him, and Barney realized that he was kneeling on the floor at his side. "You make sure you're safe at all times... unless..."  
  
He paused, and Lily picked up where he had left off, her hand on Barney's face softening to a tender caress, her soft voice filled with understanding and sympathy.  
  
"... unless... you don't care what happens to you. Unless... you hate yourself enough to let just any random pervert do whatever they want to do to you. You could get raped... tortured... _killed_ , Barney."  
  
He felt his face flush with unexpected shame as he understood the motives he had previously mistaken, and he lowered his head, a strange burning behind his eyes. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed and vulnerable.  
  
"I know," he whispered simply, miserably.  
  
"We've only known you a little while," Marshall said in a gentle, reassuring tone, close to Barney's ear, a firm, steadying hand on his trembling shoulder. "But we've already figured out... you're worth more than that."  
  
"You've been treating yourself like garbage," Lily murmured, her gentle fingertips brushing away a stray drop of moisture that had somehow escaped his closed eyes. "But we're not going to let you. Not anymore."  
 


	6. Pink

"Oh, no! What did you _do_?"   
  
There was clear dismay in Lily's voice as her hand rose to cover her mouth, eyes wide in shock as Barney removed the completely mismatched baseball cap he had been wearing.   
  
"It was an accident," he muttered, clearly miserable, as he sank down on the sofa, his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
As Lily came around the couch to sit down beside him, running cautious fingers through the smooth, well-gelled -- but horrifyingly pink -- strands that covered his head, Barney raised his eyes to give her a pleading look.   
  
"I can't go outside like this! You have to help me!"  
  
Marshall walked in from the kitchen, smirking when he saw Barney's hair and heard his desperate words. He leaned on the arm of the sofa, placing an affectionately possessive hand on Barney's shoulder as he suggested softly.  
  
"You could just _not_ go outside. We could think of a lot of interesting things to fill your time..."  
  
"Mmmhmm. That sounds like fun." Lily agreed with a nod, meeting Barney's despairing look with a teasing wink before allowing her smile to fade into something more sympathetic. "But... no. Don't worry, sweetie. We'll help you."  
  
She rose to her feet, her hand sliding around from his hair to caress his cheek, then tilting his head up to silently insist that he face her as she gave him a soft command.  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
"Why do I have to be naked to wash the dye out of my hair?"  
  
"You don't. I just enjoy looking at you more when you're naked," Lily admitted with an unapologetic smirk. "That... and the fact that I _told_ you to take off your clothes."  
  
The subtle shift in her tone was not lost on Barney. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he realized that Lily was automatically shifting into domme mode. It seemed to be her natural response to anything he did that seemed to reinforce his inability to take care of himself.  
  
 _Barney's gotten himself into trouble again. Time for us to take over._  
  
"Do as she says, Barney," Marshall ordered with quiet authority. "Go in the bathroom, get undressed, and kneel beside the tub."  
  
"O-okay."   
  
He replied in a hushed, submissive whisper, waiting until both Lily and Marshall had removed their hands from him before standing and making his way to the bathroom.  
  
******************************  
  
A couple of hours later, they'd managed to wash all traces of the pink dye out of Barney's hair. He was sitting on the couch between Marshall and Lily, relishing the lavish attention they were giving him.   
  
His head rested against Lily's breast, as she gently towel-dried his hair; and Marshall was slowly running his hands over Barney's still-bare body in suggestively affectionate ways -- clearly in the mood for more intimate activities, once this task was finished.  
  
"Why, Barney Stinson!" Lily grinned as her fingers played through his damp hair. "Are these _curls_ I see? Do you actually have natural curls?"  
  
Suddenly self-conscious, Barney raised a hand to cover his hair, but offered little resistance when Marshall reached over to grasp his wrist and pull his hand down again, holding his wrists together in front of him with one hand and granting Lily free access to her new-found prize.  
  
"It's cooler slicked down," Barney muttered.   
  
"It's _hotter_ like this," Lily insisted, her voice low and husky with desire. "I think maybe... we should make you wear it this way more often."  
  
"No!" Barney objected with alarm. "I can't..."  
  
"At least when you're coming here," she amended with an air of generosity. "They just feel so nice... I could play with them all night..."  
  
Barney was still clearly skeptical -- but Lily smiled to herself.  
  
She was confident that by the end of the night, she would have him convinced to see things her way.


	7. Voyeur

Marshall likes to watch.  
  
He sits in the chair a few feet from the bed, eyes dark with lust as he watches Lily in her glory. Barney’s tied to the bed, gagged, blindfolded. His usual façade of control and arrogance is shattered by vulnerability and need as he strains against his bonds, little choked, whimpering sounds of desperation torn from his throat as Lily toys with him.  
  
His breath quickens and he arches up into her touch as she pinches his nipple, then lowers her mouth to gently soothe the fiery spot she’s left behind. Then, unexpectedly, her teeth close around it, and Barney lets out a muffled yelp, jerking against his restraints. At that moment, Lily catches Marshall’s gaze, her eyes hooded and seductive – and Marshall thinks he could come right then and there. Lily smiles as if reading his thoughts, thrilled with her own power.  
  
Marshall likes to watch – and that’s just the way Lily likes it.


	8. Body Binding

Barney winces slightly as Lily cinches the leather straps of the harness tight behind him, and the rough leather stretches across the lines of his bare torso. She grins wickedly at his reaction and pulls it a bit tighter before attaching the strap at the top of the harness to the collar around his throat and pulling that tight as well.  
  
She grabs the strap and pulls him back against her, smiling against his ear, her voice a husky, seductive whisper.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
He shakes his head hurriedly – but the fact that he doesn’t trust himself to speak sort of gives him away.  
  
“Really?”  
  
She deliberately pushes him, her smile becoming a smirk as she backs up a bit, then pulls him back again, deliberately jerking him off balance. His hands, formerly obediently at his sides, start to fly back in an attempt to catch himself – but Marshall quickly catches his wrists, drawing his hands in front of him again and holding them in place, as Lily trails her hands along the places where the taut leather bites into his skin, teasing the already over-sensitized flesh with sharp fingernails.  
  
He swallows hard, hesitating before admitting, “Maybe a little…”  
  
“It’s okay…” she whispers, softly kissing the sensitive skin behind his ear as her fingers play idly with the leather straps that bind him. “… you’re safe with us…”


	9. Strip Twister

"So... why is it called _strip_ twister... when we start off already naked?"  
  
"Because you have to strip to play it. Duh, Marshall. Right hand yellow."  
  
"Ugh. This is... getting harder..."  
  
" _What's_ getting harder, now?"  
  
"Shut up, Barney. Left hand blue."  
  
"And... _whoa_. Never mind. I can see for myself. Right foot green."  
  
"Barney, that's not even possible!"  
  
"Sure it is. _I_ could do it."  
  
"How could you do it?!"  
  
"One word, bro: yoga."  
  
"*snickers* Isn't that kind of gay?"  
  
"Yeah. Says the man with hi fingers up my ass. And I'm _pretty sure_ that's not an actual position... _gaaaaah_..."  
  
*smug* "What was that, Barney?"  
  
*whimpers* "Y-you win... game over..."  
  
"Yeah... time for a _new_ game..."


	10. Pretty

"I can't believe that's actually _Barney_."  
  
"I know. He looks so... different."  
  
"So... innocent, somehow. And... uh... pretty..."  
  
"Pretty, Lily? Really?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"..."  
  
"Maybe it's the long, blond hair. And he's so... earnest, you know? Sincere... Innocent."  
  
"You keep coming back to that. Dare I suggest that the naughty schoolteacher perhaps wants to _defile_ that innocence?"  
  
"Okay, that was creepy on a dozen different levels, Marshall."  
  
"Yeaaah, you're right."  
  
"Don't ever say that again."  
  
"No."  
  
"And... unfortunately he's already been defiled... a long time ago. Kind of prevents me from doing it."  
  
"Doesn't keep you from thinking about it, though."  
  
*sigh* "No. No, it doesn't."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"So... should we call him?"  
  
"Barney?"  
  
"Yeah. See what he's doing tonight?"  
  
*slow smile* "Yeah. Call him up. I wanna try a little... experiment."


	11. Nightshirt

"You can go on all you want about how comfortable you are. I look awesome, and at least I'm not wearing a dress!"  
  
Barney turned on his heel and retreated to the bedroom in one of his trademark dramatic exits. Marshall watched him go with the others for a moment before rising purposefully to his feet.  
  
"Excuse me," he said simply before following Barney into the bedroom.  
  
Barney's back was turned, and Marshall swept up beside him before he even knew the larger man was in the room, pulling him back against him with one arm and covering his mouth with the other hand to keep him from yelling in surprise and drawing attention to them.  
  
"Shhh," Marshall advised, gripping Barney's arm and removing his hand from his mouth to turn him around, pushing his back against the wall. He gave the smaller man a grim smile in response to the wide-eyed, anxious question in his eyes. "You really think that's the way to talk to me in front of people?"  
  
Barney's face paled, and he swallowed hard, glancing nervously toward the bedroom door before meeting Marshall's eyes again.   
  
"I... no, I... I was just kidding... With everybody here, I just thought..."  
  
His tremulous protest was cut off my Marshall's firm hand around his throat, pressing his head back against the wall, in a warning to silence, almost but not quite restricting his breathing. Barney closed his eyes, and Marshall felt his convulsive swallow under his hand as he edged in closer, leaning down to speak softly next to his ear.  
  
"You know what I think, Barney? I think... I'd really like to see what you look like in one of my... _dresses_. Think that could be arranged?"  
  
Knowing better than to be defiant now, in this position, Barney nods obediently. "Y-yes... yes, sir," he whispers, automatically assuming the submissive role that's usually reserved only for his time alone with Marshall and Lily.  
  
"Sit down on the bed," Marshall orders, releasing Barney to allow him to obey. "I'll get you something more... appropriate... to wear."


	12. Suited Up House

"What are you guys watching?" Barney asked as he breezed into Marshall and Lily's living room, taking a seat on the couch beside Robin. Almost immediately he pulled a face. "Ugh, I hate this show. That guy's so unprofessional! I'm telling you, his moves are the exact opposite of smooth, and he has _no_ idea how to dress to impress..."  
  
"I don't know, _I'm_ usually impressed."   
  
Robin shrugged, a small smirk playing about her lips as Barney gave her a surprised look at her comment, before returning his gaze to the screen with a studious frown.  
  
"He looks like a slob!" he insisted. "Come on! Women can't actually find that _attractive_..."  
  
"Sorry, Barney. We do," Lily informed him, reaching into the bowl of popcorn and tossing a few pieces into her mouth.  
  
"Wait a second... what is he doing?" Ted asked, nodding toward the screen with an incredulous look. "He's not... _shaving_?"  
  
"He is!" Marshall sounded stunned, and genuinely offended as he leaned against the back of the couch, staring at the screen. "But... House doesn't shave! He always goes with my signature casual, comfy look! Why is he..."  
  
"Yes!" Barney exulted, pumping his fist in the air, beaming at the screen. "Finally, this show is making sense!"  
  
The next scene showed the lead character of the show in a well-pressed suit and tie, cleanly shaven, neatly groomed. There was a long moment of silence as the entire group stared in disbelief.  
  
"Um... okay..." Lily began at last, wide eyes glued to the screen. "I hate to say it, but... he _does_ look good like that..."  
  
"Better than the casual, comfy look?" Barney asked, a single brow raised.  
  
"Um... yeah," Lily admitted, eyes averted.  
  
"Word!" Barney grinned, glancing at Robin for her reaction before looking back at the screen. "Marshall, it's official. Your wife thinks I'm hotter than you."  
  
"Hey, Barney?"  
  
Barney turned automatically to face Marshall, given no warning by his casual, almost bored tone. Slap number four caught him completely off guard, spinning him around in a full circle and leaving him on his butt on the floor between the television and the couch.  
  
"Oh, baby." Lily frowned, reaching up to soothingly stroke Marshall's arm as she looked down at Barney with mild concern. "You'll always be the hottest hottie of all to me, you know that."  
  
"Yeah," Marshall admitted, sounding a little sullen. "And Barney will always be my bitch. Just wanted to make sure we were all clear on where we stand."


	13. Painting

"This is ridiculous! I paid you good money for this, and I expect to see a lot more than what you'd see on your average Ken doll! Fix it, Lily! _Fix it!_ "  
  
By the time he finished, Barney's voice had risen a couple of octaves, and he sounded nearly hysterical. Lily and Marshall exchanged a look, and Lily let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Barney... I can't do it. I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just... well..."  
  
Marshall stood up, coming to her side and putting his arm around her supportively.  
  
"Neither one of us wants for anyone besides us to see you like that, Barney. That's what's... really the issue here. She can't do it, because... we refuse to share you with anyone who happens to walk into your apartment."  
  
"Well you already _do_ share me with..."  
  
"Barney..."  
  
Lily's sharp, warning tone reminded Barney that, while they tolerated his sexual antics under certain very controlled circumstances, they had told him before that they had no desire to hear about them after the fact. He fell silent, his perfect lips forming a childish pout.  
  
"So,then, I get my money back? You can't make me _pay_ for..."  
  
"No, sweetie, of course not. We'll give you your money back," Lily assured him, crossing the room to his side, accompanied by Marshall. A softly suggestive smile formed on her lips as she trailed a hand slowly up his bare side.   
  
"Maybe there's some way we can... make it up to you..."  
  
Barney tensed as Marshall moved around behind him, running large, possessive hands down his shoulders to close gently around his wrists. He drew in a soft, shuddering breath, his eyes fluttering closed as Lily's small, soft hand teasingly caressed his swiftly hardening cock.  
  
"W-what does this have to do with... with you... screwing up my painting?"  
  
"Forget the painting," Marshall growled in his ear, releasing his hand to place a hand lightly but possessively against his throat, tilting his head back. "We're just going to screw _you_ instead."


	14. Fuzzy Blanket

Sometimes Barney has nightmares.  
  
He's never said much to Lily and Marshall about the night that drove him to request this secret arrangement of theirs. Yes, they know the technical facts of the situation, the forced sexual encounter that led him to seek their protection, not from further attackers, but from his own careless, self-destructive behavior -- but he's never ventured to share the dark details of the incident with his two doms.  
  
But there are nights when Lily is awakened by the soft sound of the whimpers torn from his throat, and the fine trembling of his slim form in the bed between them. Marshall is a heavier sleeper, and is not usually aware of it -- but it breaks Lily's heart to see the pain he tries so hard to hide, revealed by his subconscious in his dreams.  
  
She knows better than to touch him.  
  
Once before, she did, and he reacted in terror, scrambling from the bed with a yelp, coming to awareness with wide, fearful eyes, huddled in the corner of the room. In the midst of his nightmares, the feeling of physical touch is far from a comfort to him.  
  
She rises carefully from the bed and goes to the closet, taking from it a familiar, well-worn blanket. It's soft and smoothed by many years of use, and she can't look at it without remembering the months immediately following the incident, when Barney grew unusually attached to it, to the point that he couldn't sleep without it.  
  
He eventually moved past that regression, a normal symptom of his trauma -- but Lily thinks its might still bring him some comfort now.   
  
She goes to the bed and drapes it over his shivering body, then wraps her arms around and pulls him close, guessing that if he feels only the softness and security of the embrace, and not the feeling of her actual arms around him, he might take comfort from it and be able to find some solace.  
  
She's not wrong.  
  
After a few moments, the whimpering and trembling begin to subside, as he nestles closer in his sleep. She holds him close and closes her eyes, drifting off again, content in the knowledge that she has done what she can to offer him some respite from the nightmare of his past...  
  
... until next time.


	15. Nightlight

It's a rare night when Barney comes home alone -- but this is one of them. Lily hears him come in; she hasn't fallen asleep yet. It's her first night in his apartment, and the unfamiliar surroundings are unsettling to her. She's relieved to hear him come in, to know that there's someone else who'll soon be sleeping in the same home.  
  
He greets her wearily and makes his way to his own bedroom, closing the door behind him -- and Lily tosses and turns a while longer, unable to get comfortable, even on the soft, thick cushions of his rather expensive sofa bed.  
  
Finally she realizes what the problem is.  
  
The tiny light shining in the hall.  
  
Lily's always been the kind of person who needs a room pitch black to sleep well. She's not sure why she didn't notice the light before. She gets up and turns it off, then return to the sofa bed and snuggles down under the blankets.  
  
She's asleep in moments.  
  
A little while later, she's awakened by some deep instinct, inexplicably aware that someone is in the room with her. She sits up suddenly, staring wide-eyed into the blackness, her heart lurching when she hears a soft scrambling noise in response to her own movement.  
  
"Hello?" she calls softly, her voice trembling. "Barney?"  
  
"L-lily?"   
  
She's gratified to hear the slight tremor in his voice as well, and know that it's not only her who's freaked out in the unfamiliar darkness.  
  
Except -- it shouldn't be unfamiliar to Barney.  
  
"Yeah. I can't see you," she replies, her voice steadier now that she knows who's there.   
  
There are a couple of awkward-sounding thumps as Barney tries to make his way to her, stumbling in the dark.   
  
"How long have you lived here?" she teases him.  
  
"You turned out the light!" He responds with a reproachful accusation. "I can't get around when I can't see. I... I need that light."  
  
Something in his voice tells her that he needs it for more than navigating the living room -- and that's a surprising and troubling realization. She glances at her digital clock on the end table, noting that it's already nearly four in the morning. They'll both be getting up in a couple of hours.  
  
She reaches out blindly in a weak attempt to help him find his way, accidentally encountering and grasping his arm. She suppresses a laugh when he yelps in panic.  
  
"Oh, come here, you big baby," she affectionately teases him, tugging him the rest of the way to the sofa and down onto it beside her. "It's just me. Who'd you think it was?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
But his hoarse whisper is so solemn, so distant, that she knows there's a specific fear behind his words. She's suddenly sobered, wondering at the secrets that he's kept from them all for so long.  
  
"Come here," she repeats in a gentle whisper, sliding her hands around him in the dark, drawing him in close to her.  
  
"Wait... what are we doing?" he whispers back in mild alarm and surprise. He seems a little suspicious, as if he thinks she's hitting on him.   
  
At the moment, she doesn't care what he thinks.  
  
She runs a soothing hand through his hair as she guides his head back onto her shoulder, settling into the couch with him close to her side. She's encouraged when he nestles in close to her by sheer instinct, reassured by her closeness. Her voice is soft and comforting as she whispers her response.  
  
"Waiting for morning."


	16. Competition

Barney’s relationship with Marshall and Lily is very open.

 

They don’t care who he flirts with, hits on, goes home with – as long as he’s safe and smart and doesn’t get himself into danger. They’re by no means exclusive… at least not physically. His almost nightly one night stands mean nothing more to him than physical gratification; Lily and Marshall know that.

 

He doesn’t know it yet – but _this_ guy is different.

 

He’s allowed the stranger to buy _him_ a drink for a change, looking up at the larger man through strategically lowered, impossibly lush lashes, casting appreciative glances downward and allowing his hands to brush against his quarry in the most innocently wicked of ways.

 

What he couldn’t possibly know is that this guy beat out Marshall for the top position in his class – this guy brings out the competitive side of his male dom like few people can.

 

The text message comes from Marshall’s phone, concise and clear.

 

_Bathroom. NOW._

 

His heart hammering in his chest, Barney excuses himself and makes his way to the restroom. He hardly dares to glance at Lily as he passes their booth, but has to know how much trouble he might be in. The disapproving and sympathetic look on her face isn’t exactly reassuring.

 

He’s barely through the bathroom door when he’s grabbed by the collar and slammed up against the wall, held there by the strong, unyielding press of Marshall’s body against his. Barney’s eyes go wide with startled alarm, and he looks up at Marshall uncertainly.

 

“What…?”

 

“ _Shut up_!”

 

Marshall hisses the words in his ear, one hand sliding down to roughly, possessively grasp Barney’s half-hard cock through his slacks. Barney blushes as the touch that should be frightening only serves to increase his arousal, and he can feel Marshall’s nasty smirk against his skin.

 

“That’s right,” Marshall murmurs, stroking him firmly, drawing a choked whimper of need from his lips. “You’re _mine_ , Stinson. Mine and Lil’s. Not that jerk at the bar’s. And I say you’re not gonna let him _touch_ you… are you, Barney?”

 

Barney shakes his head, eyes falling closed as he draws in a shallow, shuddering breath, arching unintentionally into the rhythmic strokes of Marshall’s hand. Still, a soft smirk forms on his lips as he whispers a single, smug word.

 

“Jealous?”

 

Marshall’s hand leaves his erection and grasps his hip, shoving him sharply back against the wall and eliciting a startled whimper of pain and loss. Marshall’s fingers bite into his hip, harsh and grasping, as his other hand fists in Barney’s hair and draws his head back.

 

“Damn right,” he mutters. “And I have every right to be, don’t I?”

 

Barney nods, biting his lower lip to hold back the soft whine he can feel building in his throat, his eyes still tightly shut.

 

“Whose are you, Barney?”

 

The tremulous whisper falls from Barney’s lips with perfect submission, sending a shock of mingled desire and reassurance tingling through Marshall’s entire being.

 

“ _Yours_ … only yours…”


	17. Getting Even

He’s not being unfaithful – not if she’s doing the exact same thing.

 

He silently reassures himself with that thought as his head falls back against the back of the sofa, and he stifles a moan of intense pleasure at whatever it is Barney’s mouth is doing at the moment.

 

They swore they’d only ever do this together – the _three_ of them, together – but Marshall knows nothing if he doesn’t know his own wife.

 

And he knows Lily’s done this already – stolen moments alone with Barney, unbeknownst to him.

 

He’s seen the traces of guilt in her eyes.

 

He doesn’t just _want_ to do this. He _has_ to – to save them.

 

Because if they’re both doing it, then he’s not a cheater… and neither is she.


	18. Sense Memory

It’s early in their relationship when Marshall makes a careless mistake he’ll never make again.

 

Barney hasn’t quite gotten used to the whole submissive thing yet – and it’s quickly apparent that Marshall hasn’t gotten the hang of the dominance thing, either. Barney makes a smart remark in response to Lily’s stern rebuke about his latest reckless move, and Marshall momentarily sees red.

 

He moves in swiftly, grabbing Barney by the collar with both hands and shoving him into the nearest wall, then holding him there with one hand while the other balls into a menacing fist, inches from the smaller man’s face.

 

“You _don’t_ talk to her like that, do you understand me?” he demands in a low, warning voice. “You will treat her with respect…”

 

Whatever else he was going to say dies unsaid as he becomes aware of Barney’s unexpected reaction. Barney’s eyes are tightly shut, a convulsive swallow visible in his throat, and he’s trembling violently, nodding desperately, his shaking hands raised in front of him in a pleading gesture of surrender.

 

Marshall immediately releases him, his tone soft and dismayed as Barney sinks down to the floor, his hands still held up in helpless defense, shaking his head in a wordless plea. He’s clearly far more traumatized than he should be by the simple threat which was mostly for show, anyway.

 

“Hey… Barney, what…? I wasn’t going to…”

 

Lily’s calm confident approach silences him as she crouches beside their shaken charge, raising his head with a gentle but firm hand, silently insisting that he look at her. Barney’s eyes are wide and rimmed with red as he reluctantly meets her solemn gaze, and he bites his lower lip and looks away as she speaks in a steady, knowing voice, soft and compassionate.

 

“Barney… who hurt you?”  
  


 

Barney’s unwilling to talk, but Lily somehow manages to get the story out of him, bit by bit over the next hour.

 

It seems that Loretta Stinson wasn’t any more careful in her dating choices than Barney is – but she wasn’t always the only one to pay the price.

 

Marshall struggles to rein in his rising fury, aware that its display would only serve to further frighten an already shaken and skittish Barney. His frenetic pacing offers a weak outlet for the level of agitation he feels as Barney haltingly recounts several painful incidents from his childhood.

 

If he was lucky, the boyfriend of the moment would simply smack him around a bit and demand that he get lost, or brandish a fist in his face as Marshall had done, and warn him to be quiet and not disturb his time with Barney’s mother.

 

Many other times… little Barney Stinson was _not_ so lucky.

 

By the time Lily’s managed to draw the story from the recesses of his memory, Barney’s in tears, reluctantly allowing her to hold him close on the floor, rocking slightly back and forth as she employs every bit of her kindergarten-acquired skills to comfort him. It’s not the confident, self-assured man, but the frightened little boy from twenty-five years ago that needs comforting, after all.

 

Marshall just paces helplessly, fuming, realizing all at once that his hands are once more balled into fists at his sides. Barney doesn’t remember the first names of some, never knew the last names of any, of these faceless men who abused him in various ways; so as much as he feels like tearing someone apart, Marshall knows there’s nothing he can do to punish them for hurting Barney.

 

But he _can_ make sure that no one ever hurts him again.


	19. Broken Pieces

They’re wrestling rather suggestively on the couch, Barney’s slight frame pinned firmly beneath Marshall’s greater bulk. Barney’s pretending to want to get away, but he’s enjoying the playful encounter – until his hand flies back and blindly, accidentally, sweeps a fragile vase from the end table beside the sofa.

 

Glass shatters against hard wood with a tinkling crash – and Barney freezes, his heart in his throat as dark memories assail his mind.

 

_“Stupid little shit…”_

 

_Slap._

 

_“Can’t do anything right! Come here, I’ll give you something to cry about…”_

 

He flinches as Marshall’s large but gentle hand brushes against his cheek, then looks up at Marshall through eyes distant and panicked, caught between painful past and peaceful present.

 

“Hey,” Marshall murmurs, running his thumb gently across Barney’s trembling lower lip before lowering his mouth to cover Barney’s in a slow, reassuring kiss. He draws back, running a hand through the other man’s hair as he continues, his voice soft and soothing. “You’re not a little boy anymore, Barney… and I’m not him. Okay?”

 

Barney nods, drawing in a shuddering breath and letting it out slowly, his gaze locked onto Marshall’s as his eyes gradually lose their panicked haze. Later, those wide, expressive eyes continue to watch as Marshall carefully gathers up the broken pieces and takes them to the kitchen, retrieving a tube of super glue on his way.

 

Barney swallows, blinking back grateful tears as he looks away at last, a tentative smile beginning to form on his lips.

 

The beautiful vase is now nothing more than shattered pieces of garbage – but Marshall’s intent on restoring it to its former glory… undoing the damage that’s been done… putting the broken pieces back together.

 

Shouldn’t be a problem for Marshall. Barney already knows – he’s very good at that sort of thing.


	20. Anger

Marshall never meant to do it.

 

He’d had a terrible day at work, a day in which every piece of paper that passed his desk reminded him why he’d never wanted to work for a place like this. He already hated himself by the time he headed home. When he got there he had to fight the urge to scream in frustration as the everyday issues came at him. Their mortgage payment was due, and his mother had called to say his father had had some kind of “episode, but don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing”, and Lily’s day had been as bad as his, so she was in just as bad a mood as he was.

 

Basically, the stage was set for a spectacular explosion.

 

Poor Barney just happened to walk in just in time for it.

 

Marshall was irritated anyway, because he’d been looking forward to a quiet night at home in front of the television, and was not feeling up to meeting the needs of their ridiculously needy sub. He tried to tell Barney that he’d have to wait until tomorrow, but Barney was persistent, pushing… prodding… teasing… tempting.

 

Barney covered the insecurity caused by Marshall’s rejection with a sneer and mocking words that Marshall would ordinarily have brushed off with a laugh.

 

“Guess you’re getting old, Marshall. You _must_ be, if you’re having trouble getting it up for _me_!”

 

“God, Barney, get _off_ me!”

 

Marshall exploded with a snarl, swinging his hand in a backhand blow that was consciously intended just to knock Barney away, but instead fell across the smaller man’s face and knocked him onto his back on the floor.

 

Stunned silence descended as Barney staggered to his feet, turning a look of such wounded betrayal on Marshall that Marshall could hardly bear to look at him – but he made himself face the evidence of what he’d done.

 

“Barney… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

 

But Barney flinched away from Marshall’s outstretched hand, backing sideways toward the door. “Don’t,” he whispered, shaking his head. “Don’t touch me…”

 

Marshall knew all too well how deeply this hurt Barney, knew that in that single moment of anger, he’d destroyed the trust they’d spent months building.

 

He knew he’d broken something he could never put back together.

 

Marshall never meant to do it.

 

But once it was done… there was no way to take it back.


	21. What He's Learned

Marshall’s had his share of fights with his brothers as a kid. Sometimes he loses it and ends up ranting and screaming until he feels a little better about whatever is bothering him. Yeah, he has a temper, and there are probably more productive ways of dealing with his anger – but he’d never hurt anyone.

 

It’s simply not in his nature to strike out, especially at the people he loves.

 

Sometimes Barney forgets that.

 

He’s opening the fridge while Marshall’s pacing frenetically back and forth, venting about something that happened at work that day. A wild hand gesture comes within a foot – no nearer – of Barney’s face, and he flinches before he can stop himself. Marshall freezes, his angry words falling silent as he reaches out a cautious hand toward Barney’s shoulder.

 

Barney just shakes his head, not looking at Marshall as he closes the fridge and retreats to the living room. His face is flushed with hot shame at his own reaction, and he dreads explaining it. Marshall must feel so bad for scaring him… but he shouldn’t.

 

It’s not Marshall’s fault; everyone has the right to an angry outburst now and then.

 

No… Barney’s the one who’s damaged.

  
  


Marshall isn’t sure if he should follow Barney or not.

 

Guilt overwhelms him… guilt and long-held suspicions. A careless word, a reaction that seems a little out of place – Marshall’s known for a long time that Barney was once someone’s victim.

 

This is just new evidence.

 

Barney sits on the couch, leaning forward, elbows resting on knees, eyes focused on the floor. Marshall slowly sits down beside him, venturing a cautious arm around his shoulders. They’re quiet for a while, Barney neither rejecting nor encouraging Marshall’s affection. Finally Marshall breaks the silence.

 

“You know I’d never hurt you.”

 

Barney nods once, biting his lower lip, not looking up.

 

Marshall tightens his arm around Barney in a gentle sideways hug. “I… don’t know who hurt you, Barney, but… I’m not like them. I’m not… dangerous.”

 

The awkward uncertainty in Marshall’s voice breaks through Barney’s walls a little, and he allows himself to be pulled back against Marshall, willingly resting his head on his shoulder. When he speaks, his voice is soft, filled with a chilling certainty that makes Marshall doubt even what he knows of himself.

 

“Everyone’s dangerous, Marshall. It’s just a question of how far they have to be pushed.”


	22. Face to Face

“Look at me…”

 

He feels strong arms around him from behind, and wishes he could just hide in that embrace – but Marshall offers no respite from Lily’s request. His skin tingles at the brush of her breath against his face, but he can’t bring himself to obey.

 

“Barney… look at me,” she murmurs, gentle fingertips stroking his cheek. “Open your eyes…”

 

If she was a stranger, he’d have no difficulty meeting her eyes, lying to her face about all the things he’d make her believe he was. But this is Lily, and she knows him, better than anyone else has ever come close to knowing him. This is Lily, and she already knows that he’s not an astronaut, or a brain surgeon, or a soldier headed off to war tomorrow.

 

This is Lily… and he’s ashamed to meet her eyes.

 

“Hey,” she whispers, tenderly kissing his jawline, gentle but firm hands tilting his face up toward hers. “It’s okay… open your eyes, sweetie…”

 

Their arrangement dictates that he must obey, so Barney reluctantly meets her gaze, dreading the contempt, the pity, the disgust he imagines she must feel for the low state to which he’s allowed himself to fall.

 

He finds none of them in her eyes.

 

She caresses his face and smiles tenderly, leaning in to softly kiss his lips – and for the first time in as long as he can remember, Barney feels safe and accepted and cherished, locked close within the embrace of the two people who love him more than anyone else in the world.

 

He’s face-to-face with his own weakness, his own need – but also the answer for them.

 

He knows that if he can trust Lily and Marshall, if he can give himself over to their loving direction – everything’s going to be all right.


	23. Harmless

Lily pretends to be outraged by Marshall’s little fantasy.

 

She couldn’t even begin to pull it off if she _tried_ to act indignant about his being attracted to other women – not with the way she finds her eyes drawn to Barney every time he shows up in a particularly striking new suit, and even more so in the rare moments when he’s a little less than perfectly attired –not with the way she listens a little too closely to his more detailed stories, more curious than she’d like to be about his sexual antics, and the skill with which he carries them out.

 

She can pretend to be outraged, at least, that Marshall feels the need to _kill her off_ in his head every time he wants to think about another woman.

 

After all, her own personal method is nowhere near so cruel, or so permanent.

 

In _her_ fantasy, she only _thinks_ Marshall’s dead.

 

He’s gone off on some fantastical adventure, in search of illusive evidence of some rumored but unconfirmed creature – Nessie, or the mysterious Yeti, or some new, obscure thing that’s yet to be discovered. Or maybe he’s off saving the planet in some very hands on, mortally dangerous way – and she hasn’t heard from him in months – and then, eventually, years.

 

He’s missing, presumed dead – and she’s so distraught, so overwhelmed with grief, that she doesn’t see Barney’s typical, ludicrously obvious scheme for what it is, until it’s too late. She allows him to offer her comfort – and she allows him to “comfort” her right into his bed. In her fantasy, Barney is a _ridiculously_ talented and generous lover, and she enjoys their time together – although she never completely forgets about Marshall, the love of her life.

 

Then, of course, after the fact, she figures out how he’d been scheming to take advantage of her grief – and “punishes” him in ways no kindergarten teacher should know how to carry out.

 

And of course, _that’s_ ridiculously fun, too.

 

Once she’s had her fun – and her curiosity sated – she conveniently receives the joyous news that her beloved Marshall isn’t really dead, after all, and he comes home, and they share a beautiful reunion.

 

Yeah, her fantasy is just as cheating-free, and nowhere near as brutal and final as Marshall’s.

 

She has no reason at all to feel bad for it, she decides as she watches Barney cross the bar to take his seat at their table again, his unmistakable swagger _doing_ things to her, making her feel things that she’d rather not admit to feeling. No reason to feel guilty, she assures herself as she looks away, clearing her throat and adjusting the collar of her blouse, wondering when it got so _hot_ in this damn bar.

 

No reason. No reason at all.


	24. Fierce Love (50 Words)

"Are you insane?" Marshall shoves Barney backward, after driving away the leering stranger, the greedy hands Barney can still feel digging into his skin.  
  
Barney's startled; he'd be scared by the force of Marshall's anger, if not for the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"


End file.
